Infiel
by TrixPandawan
Summary: La guerra ha acabado, hay un matrimonio en puerta, pero una pelea entre los prometidos hará que todo se tambalee, nuestras acciones a veces pueden acabar con nuestra felicidad. ¿Podrá Katara superar la infidelidad de Zuko?


**Disclaimer: Avatar: la leyenda de Aang (The last airbender) no me pertenece (bueno fuera). Espero que esta nota sea suficiente y aplique para todo el fic.**

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les dejó otro fic con la mejor pareja de Avatar: Zuko y Katara, bueno, eso pienso, este fic es diferente a todo lo que he hecho, incluso yo misma me sorprendí, pero la idea simplemente me vino a la mente, no sé por qué. En esta historia los personajes tienen: Zuko: 18 y Katara: 16, Aang está muerto (no creo explicar dentro de la historia cómo pasó eso, pero al menos aclaro que él no aparece en esta historia, e incluso dudo que los otros personaje jueguen un papel importante). No pienso hacer un fic largo (espero llegar al final en la segunda entrega, aunque no sé qué tan rápido la termine).**

**Con respecto a la temática creo que es un poco fuerte, pero no sé si lo suficiente para estar en la clasificación ****M****, les agradecería mucho me ayudaran a decidir eso, espero les guste esta historia y que se tomen la molestia de dejarme un pequeño review, siempre es alentador leer lo que los demás piensan de lo que haces.**

**Mil gracias. Sin más las dejo leer en paz **_**Infiel**_**.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tu mente se encontraba viajando mientras te movías suavemente sobre su cuerpo, era una mujer hermosa, definitivamente lo era, y además su cuerpo era cálido, a pesar de que ella siempre aparentaba ser fría, tenía un fuego interno que ahora estaba consumiéndote, la habías deseado por algún tiempo, pero nuca te atreviste a actuar, finalmente tú estabas enamorado, comprometido, claro eso ahora no importaba.

_¡Zuko!_

Qué bien se oía tu nombre en sus labios, además te gustaba escucharla gritándolo llena de pasión, de deseo, quería más, tú estabas feliz de darle todo de ti, todo tu cuerpo, ¿sólo el cuerpo? _Sí_, tu corazón ya pertenecía a alguien más, a una dulce, hermosa, leal mujer de la tribu del agua del sur.

El solo hecho de recordarla te hizo más distante, no dejaste de moverte, tu cuerpo estaba separado, por el momento, de tu mente. Ella era todo lo que siempre habías soñado, era dulce, cariñosa y comprensiva, era la luz que le faltaba a tu vida, no había nadie mejor que ella para ti, eran perfectos, o eso creías.

Una parte de tu cuerpo gritó su nombre en el momento en que su recuerdo se coló en tu mente, _Katara_, quien más perfecta que ella, nadie, simplemente la amabas, con toda tu alma, con todo tu cuerpo, aunque éste le perteneciera en este momento a otra.

No debías pensar en ella, no ahora, ahora no tendría por qué importante, además no estabas haciendo nada indebido, ¿o sí?, finalmente eras un príncipe, los príncipes tienen concubinas, miles de ellas, nada malo hay en eso.

Pero tú no eras así, por qué entonces habías aceptado la compañía de esta mujer, amabas a Katara, ¿o no?, _sí_, con todo tu ser, ¿entonces?, no podías dejar de pensar en la joven que yacía debajo tuyo, en las veces que se acercó a ti pidiendo tu compañía, no le interesaba nada más de ti que tu cuerpo y tú te sentías igual hacia ella, era la amiga de tu hermana, habías crecido con ella, simplemente no podías evitar desearla.

Pero Katara, ella te amaba, quizá aún no te hubiera correspondido con su cuerpo, pero su alma, su corazón, eran todos tuyos, acaso podías pedir más.

_¡Ah… Zuzu!_

Agr, odiabas que te llamara así, ese era el estúpido sobrenombre que tu hermana te había dado, odiaste en ese momento a Mai.

_No me llames así._

_Está bien, cómo quieres que te llame, amor._

_Mi nombre es Zuko._

_Quizá pueda llamarte, de otro modo._

_No._

_Cómo te dice __**ella**__._

¡No! Que no hablara de ella, no querías, no podías pensar en ella, por qué demonios lo hacía.

_O es que acaso aún no la has tenido, Zuko._

_¡Cállate!_

_Por eso estás conmigo, verdad, pero no importa, yo puedo ayudarte, incluso puedo hacerlo aún después de que te cases con ella._

_Basta._

_Está bien, no me importa, sólo sigue._

Sí, eso era lo único que deseabas, tú sólo querías tener sexo con esta mujer, nada más, no sentías nada por ella más que deseo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Hola, Katara._

_Buenos tardes, Azula._

_Oye, no has visto a mi hermano._

_No._

_Acaso están peleados._

_No._

_Porque si estuvieran peleados…_

_No hay nada malo entre nosotros._

_Qué bien, entonces supongo que le has dado un regalo de despedida de soltero._

_De qué hablas._

_Acaso que Mai esté con mi hermano en su cuarto no es tu regalo para él._

_No te entiendo Azula, explícate._

_Claro que entiendes Katara, mi hermano lleva un tiempo encerrado con Mai, yo supuse que estaban molestos, pero si no lo están, entonces tú decidiste darle un regalo a mi hermano, seguro que te lo agradecerá mucho._

_Mientes._

_Oh no… sabes bien que no miento._

_Sí, estás mintiendo._

_Si quieres te acompaño a verlo por ti misma._

_Te encantaría, verdad, pero no voy a caer en tu juego._

_Si estás tan segura no pierdes nada si me acompañas a ver a mi hermano._

_¡No! No voy a desconfiar de Zuko._

_Sabes, ese desacuerdo de ayer se vio bastante mal, quizá él si está molesto contigo y buscó una forma de… bueno, tú sabes, de calmarse._

_No me vas a dejar en paz._

_Me encantaría, pero no, en verdad disfruto molestarte._

_Por qué me odias tanto, Azula, qué te hice._

_Nada, sólo hiciste que mi padre quisiera nuevamente a mi estúpido hermano, le ofreciste un trato a mi padre que él no pudo rechazar y ahora además de terminar la guerra ha restablecido el derecho de Zuko como heredo al trono, eso no hubiera pasado sin tu intervención, si no hubieras venido a ofrecer a tu pueblo y una alianza con el reino Tierra._

_¡Yo no ofrecí a mi gente!, sólo hice lo mejor que podía hacer después de que tú aniquilaras a Aang._

_Oh sí, el pobre Avatar, aún así convenciste a mi padre de terminar la guerra y al unirte con Zuko aseguraste su lugar como sucesor al trono._

_Es eso lo que te molesta._

_Sí._

_Pero por qué._

_No pienso ponerme a hablar contigo sobre mis cosas, ahora dime, quieres ver como mi hermano corresponde tu entrega._

_He dicho que no, yo confío en Zuko._

_Inocente Katara, lamento mucho que seas tan ingenua._

_Déjame en paz._

_No lo haré, me asegurare de verte sufrir, entendiste, y si puedo, también me asegurare de que tu unión con mi hermano no se lleve a cabo._

_No lo permitiré._

_Acompáñame entonces._

_Si lo hago, ¿me dejaras en paz a mí y a Zuko?_

_Sí, los dejare en paz._

_Está bien._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_¡Zu…Zu-ko!_

_¡Ah… Mai!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Conforme te acercabas no podías contener tu nerviosismo, confiabas en él, con toda tu alma, él no podía traicionarte, pero Azula se veía tan segura, no querías odiarla, dentro de una semana serían familia, pero ella se esforzaba tanto en hacerte sentir mal, cómo podía ser tan mala.

_Lista, Katara._

_Sí._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

De repente tu mundo colapsó, tus ojos tenían que estar engañándote, él no podía haberte hecho eso, no podía haberte engañado, ese no era el Zuko de cual estabas perdidamente enamorada, no era él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No, no, no, no, esto no te estaba pasando a ti, no era lógico, no era cierto, ella no tenía que estar ahí, no tenía que haber visto nada de esto, no tenía que saber que eras un estúpido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Entraste al cuarto, querías morirte ahí mismo, él te había traicionado, caminaste insegura hasta estar bastante cerca de _ellos_, su cuerpo aún seguía sobre el de ella, y ella tenía una sonrisa complacida en sus labios, seguro había disfrutado mucho, te dieron náuseas, los odiabas, a él más que a ella, querías tirarte al suelo y llorar hasta quedar seca, hasta que ya no sintieras nada y después… qué importaba el después.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Te quitaste de encima de Mai, habías tardado bastante en reaccionar, no querías ver a Katara a los ojos, no podías, pero debías hacerlo. Alzaste la mirada y lo que vieron tus ojos te dejó helado, no había furia, ni enojo, sólo estaba la más profunda y aterradora desilusión, sus hermosas orbes azules ya no brillaban más, no te veían con el amor y la adoración que te hacía sentir vivo, no había nada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pensaste en gritarle, en golpearlo, pero ya no importaba, nada importaba, diste media vuelta y saliste de la habitación, las lágrimas nublaron tu vista, qué más daba, él había estado con _ella_, con la mujer que más te odiaba, que había intentado separarlos por mucho tiempo, _lo había conseguido_.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La viste dar la vuelta e irse, tu cuerpo no respondía a tus mandatos, querías moverte, _tenías_ que, no podías dejar que se fuera, no así, hubieras preferido que te abofeteara, golpeara, insultara, incluso que te congelara a la pared, todo menos su silencio, su indiferencia, no podías soportarla, tu mente gritaba su nombre como un loco, no podías perderla, no ahora, no así.

En cuanto salió por la puerta, viste la imagen que menos querías ver en ese momento, tu hermana, recargada en la puerta, te sonreía, había logrado lo que tanto había deseado, volteaste a ver a Mai y por primera vez en tu vida sentiste náuseas y un odio terrible hacia Azula, hacia Mai y sobre todo hacia ti, habías caído en la trampa, ¡bravo, príncipe Zuko!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Querías correr, correr y no parar nunca más, pero tus pies no respondían, simplemente caminaste hasta llegar al jardín de la madre de Zuko, su lugar preferido, de pronto todos tus recuerdos se agolparon en tu mente y tus fuerzas dejaron tu cuerpo, lo último que viste fue a la madre de los pato-tortuga acercarse a la orilla, donde seguramente caería tu cuerpo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_¡Por qué hiciste esto Azula!_

_¿Yo? Yo no hice nada, Zuzu, tú fuiste quien engañaste a tu tonta campesina con Mai, no quieras responsabilizarme de tus acciones, hermano._

_Y tú Mai, por qué me engañaste._

_Yo no te engañe, siempre quise estar así contigo, tú me diste la oportunidad y yo la tomé._

_Pero sabías que Azula le diría._

_Sí._

_Entonces._

_Odio a esa campesina, si no fuera por ella, yo sería tu pareja._

_Pero…_

_Oh, vamos, Zuzu, deja de buscar culpables, en este caso, el único eres tú._

Por primera vez tu hermana tenía razón, el único culpable eras tú, habías actuado como un completo imbécil y la habías perdido, dolía, dolía mucho.

_Salgan de mi cuarto._

_Pero Zu…_

_Dije que se larguen, en cuanto a ti Mai, quiero que te vayas para siempre de la Nación del Fuego, si no quieres que la deshonra caiga sobre tu familia me harás caso._

_Acaso piensas…_

_Sí, así que mejor lárgate, tienes una semana. Ahora L A R G O._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En cuanto dejaron tu cuarto recogiste tu ropa y te vestiste lo más rápido posible, quizá si hablaban, si le pedías perdón y le explicabas todo, pero qué le ibas a explicar, que después de su discusión de anoche corriste a buscar alivio en los brazos de otra, no, no había manera de que ella te perdonara, no la merecías, pero aún debías intentarlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Hola, Azula, señorita Mai._

_Buenas tardes general._

_Hola tío._

_Azula, no has visto a tu hermano o a Katara._

_Sí, acabo de verlos._

_¡Qué bien! Puedes decirme donde están._

_Claro, Katara salió como muerta de la habitación de mi hermano, seguro fue al jardín de mi madre a llorar y Zuko acaba de corrernos de su cuarto, supongo que iba a vestirse y salir corriendo tras su campesina._

_De qué hablas sobrina._

_Nada importante tío, mi hermano se estaba divirtiendo con Mai y Katara los sorprendió, la pobre puso una cara…_

_¿Qué has dicho?_

_Acaso estás sordo tío._

_¡Azula!_

_Ya te dije lo que querías saber, ahora déjame en paz, debo ayudar a Mai a empacar sus cosas, mi hermano la ha corrido de la Nación del Fuego, puedes creerlo._

_¡Agni! Esto es terrible._

_No tanto, tío, sólo fue una aventura, supongo que la campesina entenderá._

_Cállate Azula, no sabes lo que dices._

_Como sea._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Corriste tan rápido que no pusiste atención a tu hermano ni a tu recién encontrada cuñada, Ozai había traído de vuelta a lady Ursa poco después de que la guerra terminara, como por arte de magia, sin embargo no era momento de pensar en ellos, a quien debías ver primero, a Katara o a Zuko. Te decidiste por la primera, finalmente ella no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Vieron pasar corriendo a Iroh, ni siquiera les dio tiempo de preguntarle qué pasaba, pero supusieron que era algo malo, algo muy malo, así que corrieron tras de él, para ser un viejo corría bastante rápido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Iroh, detente._

_Iroh, por Agni, qué pasa._

_No puedo explicarlo, busquen a Zuko, rápido._

_¡Zuko! Qué pasa Iroh._

_Les explico luego, vayan por Zuko y llévenlo a las habitaciones de Katara._

_En seguida._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Que estuviera en el jardín, que estuviera en el jardín, no podías dejar de pensar lo peor, te imaginaste la desilusión que había sentido, era una joven tan noble, no podías creer que tu sobrino hubiera hecho semejante atrocidad, lastimarla así, era imperdonable.

_¡Katara! Katara, responde._ –Nada, ni un solo ruido.

_¡KATARA!_ –Tardaste unos segundos en darte cuenta de que la maestra agua yacía inconsciente en el piso, muy cerca del estanque, supusiste que la impresión había sido muy fuerte para ella, te acercaste y la tomaste entre tus brazos, era tan frágil y con un corazón tan enorme que dolía ver el sufrimiento reflejado en su rostro, fue una suerte que no se golpeara con las rocas del estanque al caer.

Te levantaste con ella en los brazos y cuando te disponías a irte escuchaste el insistente sonido de la madre de los patos-tortuga.

_Ella estará bien, no te preocupes._ –Era increíble como el instinto materno de los animales se extendía hacia los humanos, rogaste que tus palabras fueran verdaderas, no eras un médico, pero supusiste que el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo no era normal, su temperatura había subido mucho.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de que Iroh les ordenara, literalmente, que fueran por Zuko y que lo llevaran a la habitación de Katara, ustedes corrieron en busca de su hijo, justo a medio camino lo encontraron, al igual que ustedes venía corriendo.

_¡Zuko!_

_Padre, madre._

_Qué pasa hijo, dime, estás bien._

_Sí. _–La respuesta más honesta hubiera sido no, no estabas bien, algo dentro de ti estaba muy mal, te dolía el pecho.

_A donde ibas._

_A ver a Katara._

_¡Agni! Qué le pasa a Katara._

_Yo…_

_Mejor vamos a su alcoba, Iroh parecía muy preocupado, no hay que hacerlo esperar. –_La mirada de tu hijo no te daba confianza, algo muy malo había pasado entre esos dos, ya lo averiguarías.

_¿Mi tío?_

_Si, lo encontramos corriendo como desesperado por el castillo, íbamos a acompañarlo, pero nos dijo que viniéramos por ti y te lleváramos a la habitación de Katara._

_¡Vamos! _–Que esté bien, que esté bien, no te perdonarías si algo malo le pasaba, ya le habías hecho suficiente daño.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

De nueva cuenta corriste para llegar lo más pronto a su alcoba, rogaste porque Ozai, Ursa y tu sobrino ya estuvieran ahí.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Por qué demonios tu tío tardaba tanto.

_Zuko, tranquilízate, ya._

_Pero padre…_

_Hijo, cálmate, seguro no es nada. –_Si tu madre supiera.

_Tienes razón, madre, perdón._

_¡Iroh!_

_¡Tío! _–Que te mataran, ya tenías suficiente con los ojos vacíos de Katara como para además enfrentarte a la mirada desaprobatoria de tu tío, eso era demasiado.

_Príncipe Zuko, busca a un guardia y ordena que envíen un doctor inmediatamente._

_Tío yo…_

_¡Rápido!_

_Sí._

_Iroh, qué pasa, qué es lo que tiene Katara._

_No lo sé, Ursa, la encontré así en tu jardín._

_Pero tú sabías que algo había pasado, hermano._

_Sí, eso es cierto._

_Iré por agua, eso ayudara._

_Sí, buena idea, gracias Ursa._

_Dime qué pasó._

_En cuanto tu hijo regrese hablaremos._

Algo definitivamente estaba mal, tu hermano siempre llamaba a tu hijo por su nombre, a lo sumo le decía sobrino, ahora su voz era fría e impersonal, estaba molesto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Guardia, llamen al médico real ahora mismo, es urgente._

_En seguida, príncipe Zuko._

Regresaste corriendo a su alcoba, qué le había pasado, todo esto era tu culpa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Ya fueron por el médico, estará aquí en seguida._

_Bien._

_Cómo está Katara._

_Inconsciente, todavía._

_Va a estar bien._

_No lo sabemos, nadie aquí es médico._

_Pero tío…_

_Salgamos, creo que necesitamos hablar._

_Ursa, espera al médico, por favor, enseguida volvemos._

_Sí, vayan, yo me encargo de ella._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Iroh ya puedes decirme que está pasando._

_Prefiero que tu hijo te lo diga._

_Tío…_

_Zuko, te estoy esperando._

_Yo… lo que sucede padre es que… Katara y yo tuvimos un disgusto muy fuerte y…_

_¿Y?_

_Supongo que eso la afectó mucho._

_¡Un disgusto! Por Agni, Zuko, no mientas._

_Qué pasa Iroh._

_¡Pasa que tu hijo engañó a Katara con Mai!_

_¡Qué!_

_Padre yo…_

_Cómo pudiste, Zuko._

_Iroh, cálmate._

_Tienes razón, disculpa._

_Zuko, estoy esperando tu explicación._

_Padre yo… yo fui un idiota, un imbécil, padre, caí en la trampa de Azula y Mai y ahora Katara está mal, ella no va a perdonarme padre, nunca me va a perdonar._

_Y no crees que te lo mereces._

_Iroh, por Agni._

_Tienes razón tío, pero yo amo a Katara, en verdad la amo._

_Bonita manera de demostrárselo._

_Lo sé, pero… estaba tan enojado con ella, simplemente no pensé lo que hacía, yo… yo fui un estúpido._

_En eso estamos de acuerdo._

_Zuko, sabes lo que puede pasar después de esto._

_Sí._

_Entiendes que si Katara se rehúsa a casarse contigo y les dice todo esto a las tribus agua todo lo que hemos logrado gracias a tu compromiso se irá al demonio y la guerra comenzará de nuevo._

No eso no lo sabías, pero era lo que menos te importaba.

_No había pensado eso._

_Me lo imaginaba._

_Yo me encargaré de hablar con Katara en cuanto ella recupere el conocimiento, veré si puede aceptarte de nuevo, debemos asegurarnos de firmar la paz, y no hay nada mejor que la unión de ustedes dos._

Cómo podía tu padre pensar en cosas tan inútiles cuanto tú le habías roto el corazón a la mujer más buena y hermosa del mundo y de paso habías roto el tuyo.

_Está bien._

_Por el momento creo que lo mejor será que no estés cerca de ella, tu madre y tu tío se harán cargo de ella._

_Pero yo…_

_Hazme caso, Zuko, te mantendremos informado._

_Sí, tío yo…_

_Ni siquiera lo pienses, a mí no tienes que pedirme disculpas, sólo espero que la vida te alcance para disculparte con ella._

Tú también lo esperabas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Doctor, cómo está._

_No encuentro nada malo en ella, el problema es la fiebre, parece no ceder con nada._

_¡Agni! Qué podemos hacer._

_Por el momento sólo nos queda esperar, he dado órdenes especificas a las damas de la señorita y ellas saben que deben hacer para intentar bajar la temperatura._

_Está bien, gracias doctor._

_De nada, lady Ursa, vendré mañana a primera hora para ver cómo evoluciona la señorita._

_Está bien, lo estaremos esperando._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Por qué estás tan molesto hermano._

_Creí que Zuko era diferente._

_Es un hombre._

_Es un imbécil._

_Sí, tienes razón._

_No puedo creer que la engañara, no a ella._

_Fue un error._

_El peor de todos._

_Crees que lo perdone._

_Espero que no._

_Pero la guerra._

_Por eso no creo que debamos preocuparnos, ella daría la vida misma por terminar con la guerra sufrió mucho durante ésta, pero lo que me preocupa es su corazón._

_Es una mujer fuerte._

_Sí, pero su fuerza radica en el amor, ahora la han traicionado._

_Esperemos que nada malo pase, no podemos hacer nada más._

_Lo sé, pero aún así quiero golpear a tu hijo._

_Te entiendo, te encariñaste mucho con la joven de la tribu agua._

_Ella es especial, justo como pensé que era Zuko._

_No te desanimes, Iroh, quizá las cosas se solucionen._

_Eso espero._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Madre, cómo está._

_El médico dice que no encuentra nada malo con ella, el problema es la fiebre, no baja y ella no recupera la consciencia._

_¿Estará bien?_

_Eso espero, hijo, pero ven, siéntate conmigo._

_No puedo quedarme, mi padre y mi tío me han prohibido estar a su lado._

_Pero de qué hablas, ella te ama, no pueden alejarte de ella, ellos no saben nada._

_No, madre, ellos tienen razón, no tengo derecho a estar con ella._

_De qué hablas hijo._

_Ella está mal por mi culpa._

_No entiendo._

_La engañé madre, la engañe con Mai, ella nos vio._

_¡Agni! Zuko, cómo pudiste._

_No lo sé madre, fui un tonto._

_En ese caso creo que tu padre tiene razón, no creo que tu presencia le ayude, será mejor que esperes noticias en tus habitaciones._

_Madre yo…_

_No, Zuko, lo que hiciste no tiene disculpa, aunque no puedo hablar por ella, sé que si a mí me hicieran lo mismo, nunca perdonaría a esa persona._

_¡Madre! –_Simplemente eras un completo imbécil.

_Mejor vete, hijo._

_Sí._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Saliste del cuarto de Katara, te habías equivocado tanto en tu vida, pero el día de hoy habías cometido el peor de todos los errores, eras un completo imbécil, tu tío y tu madre te odiaban, y _ella_, tu hermosa y adorable prometida, seguro te aborrecía, y lo peor de todo era que te lo merecías, cómo la habías engañado, cómo pudiste cometer semejante idiotez, simplemente no entendías como habías llegado a tanto, recordaste la noche anterior, la pelea con Katara, por una tontería, pero simplemente ese día no estabas de humor, y luego tú yendo a casa de Mai, buscando consuelo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Ahora qué voy a hacer, Azula._

_Irte._

_Cómo puedes decirlo tan fácil, mi familia me va a preguntar._

_Y tú les dirás la verdad y entenderán que tienes que irte._

_Creí que me ayudarías._

_Te voy a ayudar a empacar tus cosas, qué más quieres._

_Eres malvada._

_Gracias._

_Sólo querías fastidiar a tu hermano verdad._

_Por supuesto, pero te agradezco tu ayuda._

_Al menos tuve lo que quería._

_Y valió la pena._

_Por supuesto, te lo recomendaría si no fuera tu hermano._

_Jajaja, no podría, es un perdedor._

_No lo creo._

_No lo conoces tan bien como yo._

_Quizá._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Tío, cómo está Katara._

_Aún no despierta y la fiebre no cede._

_Y el médico que dijo._

_Que no puede hacer nada, no sabe lo que está mal con ella, su cuerpo no tiene nada, es como si simplemente ella no quisiera despertar._

_¡Agni! Todo es mi culpa._

_Me gustaría decir lo contrario Zuko, pero esta vez no puedo._

_Tío, lo siento tanto, me equivoqué._

_Ya te dije que no te tienes que disculpar conmigo, sino con ella._

_Y si no me perdona._

_Será tu labor convencerla._

_La amo tanto._

_No lo parece._

_Lo sé, pero… estaba tan enojado y yo… hice lo que tendría que hacer nunca._

_Qué._

_Escuchar a Azula._

_Lo siento mucho, Zuko._

_Ya es muy tarde, me preocupa que no despierte, qué podemos hacer._

_De hecho tenemos una idea, suponemos que ella necesita un motivo para despertar, por eso vine, quizá si le hablas…_

_Pero ella debe de odiarme._

_No creo que ella pueda odiar a alguien._

_Crees que sirva._

_Todos esperamos que sí, no es saludable que su temperatura esté tan elevada._

_Entonces vamos._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Cómo sigue madre._

_Igual, hijo._

_Quisiera hablar con ella, me permites._

_Por supuesto._

Tu madre se hallaba sentada muy cerca de la cabera de Katara, con una de sus manos entre las suyas, así que cuando se levantó dejó caer suavemente la mano de la maestra agua, ante tal gesto ella pareció responder, se movió un poco y emitió un ruido, como quejándose. Ocupaste rápidamente el lugar de ella, incluso tomaste su mano para dejarla entre las tuyas.

_Katara, amor, despierta._

En cuanto mi voz salió de mi boca sentí como su cuerpo se tensó, era como si no me quisiera ahí, no podía creerlo, me estaba rechazando aún en su inconsciencia, esto no me estaba pasando.

_¡Zuko!_

_Qué pasa, mamá._

_No creo que sea buena idea que permanezcas aquí._

_Por qué. _–Aunque ya sabías la respuesta no querías oírla.

_La temperatura de Katara aumentó en cuanto le hablaste, no creo que eso sea bueno, por favor, Zuko, sal de aquí._

_Pero madre…_

_Zuko, sal ahora mismo, esto puede ser perjudicial para ella._

_Está bien._

No, eso no estaba pasando, Katara no estaba inconsciente debido a una alta temperatura y tú no eras el culpable de eso, no, eso no era real, no podía ser real, corriste a tus habitaciones, la culpa te estaba matando, y si no despertaba, qué pasaría si ella… _NO_, eso nunca iba a pasar, ella despertaría y después de que hablaran todo iba a estar bien, sí, así debía ser.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Qué pasó Ursa._

_Katara se puso muy mal en cuanto escuchó a Zuko._

_No puede ser._

_Creo que no es bueno que él esté cerca de ella, al menos por el momento._

_Lo sé, pero él está devastado._

_Ella está inconsciente, no sé quien está peor._

_Tienes razón._

_No puedo creer lo que hizo mi hijo._

_La ira es mala consejera._

_Lo sé, pero…_

_Cómo está Katara, Ursa._

_Igual, habíamos logrado que bajara un poco la fiebre, pero en cuanto Zuko le habló todo el progreso se fue._

_Esto no es una buena señal._

_Ha estado muy inquieta, parece ser que mi presencia es lo único que la tranquiliza un poco, la pobre ha estado llamando a su madre._

_Pobre, su madre murió hace mucho._

_Lo sé, pero no me molesta ser su madre por el momento, se ve tan débil._

_Necesito hablar con ella, quizá pueda hacer algo._

_Ahora no, Ozai, está muy mal, sería peligroso intentar algo._

_Está bien, esperare a mañana, después de que el médico venga._

_Está bien._

_Será mejor que vayamos a dormir._

_Yo me quedare con ella, descansen._

_Necesitas algo, Ursa._

_No Iroh, muchas gracias, espero que en el transcurso de la noche mejore._

_Está bien, vendré muy temprano para ver como sigue._

_Ve, no te preocupes._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La noche anterior simplemente no pudiste dormir, la imagen de sus ojos vacíos del brillo que los caracterizaba te cazaba cada que intentabas perderte en la inconsciencia del sueño, nada servía, te sentías tan mal, pero nada podías hacer, lo mejor sería ver si había habido algún cambio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bueno días, madre._

_Buenos días, Zuko._

_Cómo está._

_Igual, la fiebre ha bajado un poco, pero sigue sin despertar, es lo que más me preocupa._

_Sí, ¿el médico ya vino?_

_No, aún no llega, Iroh fue a ver qué pasaba._

_Buenos días sobrino, cómo amaneciste._

_Bien gracias, tío, y tú._

_Bien, el médico estará aquí en unos segundos, venía sólo unos pasos detrás de mí._

_Bien._

_Buenos días, señores, lady Ursa._

_Buenos días._

_Cómo está nuestra enferma._

_La fiebre ha bajado un poco, doctor, pero sigue sin recuperar la consciencia_

_Eso es lo que más preocupa, déjenme revisarla._

Mientras el médico la auscultaba tú no podías contener tus nervios, que tal si estaba muy enferma, si ya nunca despertaba.

_Calma, Zuko, ella estará bien, es muy fuerte._

_Lo sé._

_Bueno, igual que ayer, no encuentro nada malo en ella, se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, por lo cual no me explico su estado de inconsciencia, me preguntaba si la señorita tuvo alguna impresión o algún disgusto muy fuerte, quizá una desilusión, no soy un experto, pero he oído que los factores emocionales influyen grandemente en los malestares físicos, quizá la señorita tuvo un gran shock emocional._

_Está en lo correcto, doctor, ayer tuvo un pequeño altercado, pero no creímos que fuera tan grave._

_Ya veo, lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada, mis habilidades médicas poco pueden hacer en este caso, lo único que puedo recomendarles es esperar y pedir a Agni para que despierte._

_Doctor, no hay nada más que hacer._

_Lo siento, pero yo no puedo hacer más, quizá si el príncipe habla con ella, se veían tan enamorados, seguro todo se soluciona en un segundo._

_Ya lo intenté, no le ayudó en nada._

_Entonces no sé que más podamos hacer, además de esperar._

_Gracias, doctor._

_Es un placer, cualquier cambio, por favor avísenme, en cuanto despierte quiero verla para saber si no hubo algún daño._

_De acuerdo, esperamos llamarlo pronto._

_Nosotros esperamos lo mismo._

_Sólo les pediré que no hagan cosas que la pongan nerviosa, no le hablen de acontecimientos trágicos o cosas parecidas, no creo que ayude._

_Está bien, gracias._

_Hasta pronto._

_Buenos días a todos._

_Buenos días Ozai._

_Hola hermano._

_Buenos días padre._

_Ya puedo hablar con Katara._

_De qué quieres hablarle._

_De su deber con su pueblo, no puede quedarse ahí._

_No creo que sea conveniente, Ozai, el doctor dijo que no debemos alterarla._

_Pero…_

_Padre, deja que se mejore, si mañana vemos que sigue igual, entonces hablas con ella._

_Está bien, pero mañana hablare con ella, pase lo que pase._

_Espero que no sea necesario._

_Es necesario Iroh, lo sabes._

_Sí lo sé, pero mejor esperemos a que esté despierta._

_Bien, vendré más tarde a verla, espero que mejore pronto._

_Padre, necesito hablar contigo._

_Bien, ve a mi despacho._

_Ahora voy._

_Madre, por favor, cuídala mucho, volveré en un momento._

_Ve hijo, yo la cuido._

_Tú vas a ir a dormir, Ursa, yo me quedaré con Katara, no has dormido nada._

_Te equivocas, dormí muy bien, la cama de mi futura nuera es muy suave._

_Aún crees que va a ser tu nuera._

_No creo que Ozai deje que sea de otra manera._

_Pero no te importa lo que ella piense o sienta._

_Claro que me importa, ella ama a mi hijo, y él le rompió el corazón, no quiero ni pensar lo que sintió, no sé como mi hijo fue capaz de semejante acto._

_Yo tampoco lo sé, Ursa, sólo espero que Katara despierte pronto, no sé que pasara si ella rechaza a Zuko._

_Tú crees que lo acepté._

_Lo hará si Ozai la convence de que sólo así terminara la guerra para siempre._

_Se sacrificará por un ideal._

_Esa es Katara._

_Es una joven muy fuerte._

_Más de lo que imaginas._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Padre, necesito hablar contigo._

_Para eso estamos aquí._

_Quiero saber qué pasará si Katara no acepta casarse conmigo._

_Lo más seguro es que los acuerdos que se establecieron poniendo como condición su matrimonio se rompan, lo cual reiniciara la guerra en la que estábamos._

_Pero si nosotros hemos terminado la guerra…_

_No, nosotros sólo cesamos los ataques porque tu unión con Katara hacía que la tribu del sur perteneciera a la Nación del Fuego, y gracias a un acuerdo con la gente del norte ellos aceptaron que no atacarían a nuestra nación por ser aliados de sus amigos, finalmente gracias a la relación de Katara con gente del Reino Tierra nosotros llegamos a un acuerdo que resulta muy provechoso._

_Pero…_

_Sin embargo, todo esto se vendrá abajo si ustedes dos no se unen en matrimonio._

_Pero no podemos seguir con los acuerdos._

_No, nadie confía en nosotros, en cambio confían en Katara, ella es parte del trato._

Eso se oía tan mal, ella no era parte de ningún traro, su matrimonio no iba a ser un sacrificio, era un placer, era algo que ambos deseaban, al menos era así hasta ayer.

_Entonces…_

_Espero que ella pueda olvidar el incidente entre tú y Mai y acepte seguir con todo como se había planeado._

_Yo…_

_Zuko, no voy a mentir, tus acciones pusieron en riesgo al mundo entero, la guerra ha sido devastadora para todos, incluso para nosotros, el trato al que se llegó gracias a Katara beneficia a todos e igual nos perjudica si no se lleva a cabo._

_Yo no pensé…_

_Eso me queda claro, pero ya no importa, ahora deberás esforzarte para que Katara te acepte._

_No creo que pueda._

_Pues harás hasta lo imposible, entendiste, Zuko._

_Sí, padre._

_Ahora vete, tengo cosas que hacer._

_Sí, gracias._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_¡Hola Zuzu!_

_Azula. –_Esta vez ni siquiera intentaste ocultar tu disgusto al ver a tu hermana, la odiabas, era una arpía, maldijiste por lo bajo.

_No pongas esa cara Zuzu, a mí tampoco me gusta verte, pero disimulo._

_Qué quieres._

_Contigo nada, vengo a hablar con mi padre._

_Está ocupado._

_Para mí, mi padre nunca está ocupado, acaso te corrió._

_No._

_Por cierto, cómo sigue tu campesina, ya se murió._

_¡Cállate! Te lo advierto Azula._

_Oh vamos… no aguantas una broma, aunque no sé por qué te sigue preocupando la estúpida de Katara, lo más seguro es que en cuanto ella despierte te mande al diablo y salga huyendo de aquí, lo que afortunadamente reiniciará la guerra._

_Estás enferma._

_Sí, pero al menos no soy estúpida como tú._

_No sabes cómo te aborrezco._

_Me lo imagino, aunque no creo que me aborrezcas más que yo a ti._

_¡Vete al diablo!_

_Ese no es el vocabulario de un príncipe, deberías de alejarte de los campesinos._

_Muérete._

_Jajaja, al menos en eso nos parecemos, tenemos los mismos deseos el uno para el otro._

_Estás loca._

_Gracias._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Qué podemos hacer para lograr que despierte._

_No lo sé, Ursa, la pobre debe estar sufriendo tanto._

_Lo sé, sólo espero que pueda perdonar a mi hijo._

_Tú lo harías._

_Perdone a Ozai._

_Lo hiciste por tus hijos._

_Ella lo hará por el mundo._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Otro día pasó y Katara no despertaba, simplemente nadie se explicaba el por qué, lo único bueno había sido que la fiebre había cedido, el doctor fue una vez más al despuntar el sol, pero según él nada malo había con ella, al menos físicamente estaba perfectamente bien.

_Sigue igual._

_Sí, no despierta._

_Hablare con ella, por favor salga un momento._

_Ozai no creo que…_

_Por favor, no pienso lastimarla, pero tampoco es bueno que esté inconsciente, ya hay algunos rumores por ahí y si se llegan a extender podríamos estar en serios problemas._

_Está bien, sólo trata de no inquietarla._

_Lo prometo._

_Estás seguro de esto hermano._

_Sí, Iroh, no tardare mucho._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Zuko, hijo, cómo estás._

_Bien gracias, cómo está ella._

_Igual, aún no despierta._

_Y por qué están aquí afuera._

_Tu padre está hablando con ella._

_Pero…_

_Calma, no va a pasar nada malo._

_Lo sé…_

_No te ves bien, Zuko._

_No he dormido muy bien estos días._

_Debes de descansar, no creo que quieras que ella te vea así, o sí._

_Ni siquiera creo que quiera verme, así que…_

_No puedes rendirte Zuko, nunca debes dejar una batalla sin haber peleado._

_Lo sé, tío, pero esta es la primera batalla que creo que ya está perdida._

_No hables así, hijo, Katara te ama._

_Por eso mismo madre, cómo podrá perdonarme._

_El amor también es perdón._

_Pero yo no lo merezco._

_Deja de hablar así, mejor ve y arréglate lo mejor que puedas, después ve al pueblo y compra el arreglo de flores más grande que encuentres y tráelo, seguro le encantara verlo, algo me dice que despertara muy pronto._

_Tú crees que eso funcione._

_No perdemos nada intentándolo._

_Tienes razón, gracias tío, gracias mamá._

_Ahora ve, no tardas._

_Iré lo más rápido que pueda._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Katara, creo que es hora de que despiertes, sé que debe dolerte lo que pasó con mi hijo, fue un tonto, no lo disculpare, no creo que haya manera de hacerlo, pero sé que lo amas y que quizá en algún tiempo encuentres en tu corazón el perdón, pero por ahora debes de abrir los ojos y seguir adelante, el mundo te necesita, y no sólo lo digo en un sentido metafórico, sabes que es verdad, las alianzas que se han hecho han sido gracias a ti y a la confianza que todos han depositado en ti, si no despiertas todo volverá al caos en el que estaba, la guerra reiniciara y mucha más gente morirá, la paz depende de ti, debes de despertar y cumplir tu palabra, lamentablemente tu vida ha sido atada a la de mi hijo por lazos muy fuertes, no sólo el amor, sino el deber les impide separarse, lo sabes, sé que lo entiendes y que harás lo mejor para todos._

Antes de salir del cuarto volteaste a ver a la joven maestra agua, su cuerpo se revolvía, como si intentara volver del lugar donde había estado los últimos dos días, sentías algo especial por ella, era una mujer muy fuerte, lamentabas que tu hijo hubiera sido un idiota, quizá después pudiera perdonarlo, aunque un engaño es difícil de superar, lo sabías.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Qué pasó._

_Nada, parece que está reaccionando, avísenme cualquier novedad._

_Sí._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Quiero el arreglo de flores más grande y más hermoso que tenga._

_Un regalo para su prometido, príncipe Zuko._

_Así es._

_Le daré algo por lo que todas las mujeres morirían, es un arreglo especial con las mejores flores del mundo, tenemos flores que pertenecen a las tres naciones, incluso hemos logrado cultivar algunas provenientes del polo norte._

_Excelente._

_Espere aquí, en seguida estará listo._

Ojala Katara despertara pronto, ojala te perdonara.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_¡Katara! Qué felicidad, por fin despiertas._

_Hola, tío Iroh._

_Oh… pequeña, nos tenías tan preocupados._

_Hola, lady Ursa, lamento haberlos preocupado._

_No importa, pequeña, ahora ya estás bien y eso es lo que importa._

_Gracias._

_Iré a informarle a Ozai._

_Sí, Ursa, ve, yo me quedare con ella._

_De acuerdo._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Es hermoso, seguro le encantara a Katara._

_Eso espero, príncipe, lo hemos preparado especialmente para ella._

_Gracias._

_Sólo debe tener mucho cuidado, las flores pertenecientes al polo norte no deben ser expuestas a temperaturas muy altas, de lo contrario se marchitaran enseguida._

_De acuerdo, gracias._

_Un placer servirle, príncipe._

En definitiva era un arreglo bellísimo, el rojo y el amarillo predominaban en todo el arreglo, pero los pequeños toques de azul lo hacían diferente, las flores provenientes del polo norte te parecieron hermosas, como tu maestra agua.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Ozai, Katara por fin despertó._

_Me alegró, enseguida iré a su cuarto._

_De acuerdo, iré a avisar a la cocina, para que le lleven algo de comer._

_Bien, cuando vayas hacia el cuarto, pasa por aquí y te acompañare a verla._

_Está bien._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Cómo te sientes Katara._

_Muy bien, tío Iroh, gracias._

_Nos diste un muy buen susto, pequeña._

_Lo siento tanto._

_No te preocupes, eso ya no importa._

_Gracias._

_Quieres hablar conmigo de lo que pasó hace un par de días._

_Preferiría no hablar de eso._

_Tendrás que hacerlo tarde o temprano._

_Preferiría que fuera tarde, muy tarde._

_No puedes dejar que eso te lastime, Katara, no puedes llenarte de rencor._

_No siento rencor, tío Iroh, sólo una profunda desilusión, creo que no hay nada peor._

_Pero…_

_Por favor, no me haga hablar de eso, no ahora._

_Está bien, pequeña, como quieras._

_¡Hola! Ya regresé._

_Qué bien, Ursa._

_Yo también vine._

_Buenas tardes lord Ozai._

_Hola Katara, cómo te sientes._

_Muy bien, gracias._

_Me alegro, la comida estará aquí en segundos._

_Gracias, no tengo hambre._

_Nada de eso, jovencita, debes de comer para fortalecerte._

_Está bien, gracias._

_Si no les importa, me gustaría hablar con Katara a solas._

_Pero hermano…_

_Será rápido, a menos que Katara se sienta indispuesta._

_No, no hay ningún problema._

_Está bien, estaremos esperando afuera._

_Gracias._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_¡Príncipe! ¡Príncipe Zuko!_

_Qué sucede, le pasó algo a Katara._

_No, no, todo está bien, de hecho la señorita Katara acaba de despertar._

_¡Qué!_

_Que la…_

_Sí, sí, ya oí, vamos._

Despertó, por fin había despertado, sentiste como tu alma regresó a tu cuerpo, ordenaste que el arreglo fuera llevado a la cámara de Katara lo más pronto posible, tú irías corriendo a verla, tenías que verla.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Katara, supongo que sabes de qué quiero hablar._

_Sí._

_Qué bien, será todo más fácil._

_Sí._

_Como sabes, los arreglos que hemos firmado con todas las naciones tienen como condición que tú y mi…_

_Lord Ozai, no es necesario que siga, sé lo que le preocupa, pero no tiene por qué, no voy a retractarme, me casare con…, bueno, cumpliré mi parte del trato, no quiero que la guerra comience de nuevo, no podría soportar causar más muertes._

_Te lo agradezco, Katara, eso significa mucho para todos._

_Lo sé, escuché todo lo que me dijo antes, de hecho sus palabras me sirvieron para darme cuenta de que estaba siendo egoísta._

_Nunca podrías serlo._

_Eso no importa, ahora ya estoy de vuelta y cumpliré mi palabra, no dejaré que la guerra vuelva a atormentar a gente inocente, no importa lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo._

_Katara, sé que mi hijo se portó como un idiota, pero él te…_

_No, por favor no diga esas palabras, porque sabe que son mentira, lo importante es que me case y eso hare._

_Pero serás infeliz._

_La infelicidad de una sola persona no se compara con la de millones, y si debo sacrificarme para terminar la guerra lo hare gustosa._

_Lamento mucho lo que pasó._

_Le aseguro que yo más, pero ya no puedo hacer nada._

_Aún puedes._

_¡No! No voy a dejar que la gente muera cuando la solución está en mis manos._

_Es tu decisión._

_Y ya he tomado la más conveniente._

_Espero que no te arrepientas, Katara._

_No lo haré, lord Ozai._

_Te dejare con mi esposa y con mi hermano, debes de recuperar tus energías._

_Gracias, cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en pedirla, supongo que los planes siguen siendo los mismos._

_Sí, en cinco días serás la esposa de mi hijo._

_Bien._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_¡Madre! ¡Tío!_

_Zuko, por Agni, cálmate._

_Es cierto que ya despertó._

_Sí, hace unos minutos, ahorita está hablando con tu padre._

_¿Mi padre?_

_Sí._

_Supongo que están hablando sobre…_

_Sí._

_Ya quiero verla._

_Cálmate, dónde están las flores que se supone ibas a comprar._

_Las traen mis guardias, se las deje para venir corriendo a verla._

_Ya veo._

_Pero son hermosas, tío, seguro le van a encantar._

_Seguro que sí, sobrino._

_¡Oh! Zuko, son bellísimas._

_Príncipe Zuko, ¿llegamos a tiempo?_

_Sí muchachos, gracias._

_Sobrino vaya que compraste el más grande, eh._

_Sólo lo mejor para ella._

_Qué bien._

_Si quieren pueden retirarse muchachos, yo me hago cargo._

_Entendido, con permiso._

_Espero que mi padre no tarde mucho._

_No lo creo, sé paciente._

_No sé por qué la comida no llega._

_Mi culpa._

_Cómo._

_Cuando venía para acá casi choco con la joven que traía el servicio, la pobre intento hacerse un lado y en ese momento tiro todo, supongo que fue por otro servicio._

_Ya veo._

_Ya pueden… ¡Zuko!_

_Hola, padre, cómo estás._

_Muy bien, que eso que traes._

_Un arreglo para Katara._

_Es enorme._

_Lo mejor para ella._

_Sí, bien._

_Qué te dijo._

_Disculpa._

_Tú sabes._

_Mejor averígualo tú._

_Está bien, madre, tío, no les molesta que vaya yo primero._

_No, anda hijo, ve._

_Gracias._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Qué pasó._

_Se casará con él._

_Oh…_

_Lo hace por el bien de todos._

_Eso era lo me temía._

_Por el momento no podemos hacer otra cosa._

_Lo sé._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En cuanto salió Ozai de tu cuarto te quedaste pensando en lo que ibas a hacer, te casarías con un hombre que no te amaba, que había sido capaz de engañarte a una semana de tu boda, pero no podías rehusarte, la paz del mundo dependía de esa unión, no te harías a un lado, no dejarías que la guerra volviera a aterrorizar a todos, no si podías evitarlo.

_Lo siento mucho, Azula, tu plan no salió como planeaste._

En ese momento escuchaste unos pequeños golpes en tu puerta, supusiste que eran Iroh y Ursa, por qué tocaban.

_Adelante. _–Tu boca cayó al suelo en cuanto lo viste, era la última persona a la que querías ver en ese momento.

_Hola, Kat. _–Silencio.

_Te traje esto. _–Más silencio.

_Espero que te gusten, según el hombre que me las vendió, son las flores más bellas de cada nación. _–Nuevamente silencio, aunque ahora iba acompañado de la desviación de sus ojos, no quería verte.

_Cómo te sientes._

_Bien. _–Al menos eso era un progreso. –_Quieres irte por favor. –_No, no querías, querías hablar con ella, pedirle perdón, arrodillarte ante ella si era necesario, todo menos irte.

_Pero yo…_

_Te agradezco tus atenciones, pero no las necesito, por favor sal de mi cuarto._

_Pero Kat…_

_¡No me llames así! Mi nombre es Katara._

_Sí pero…._

_He dicho que te vayas de mi cuarto._

_Katara, por favor, dame una oportunidad, yo puedo explicarte…_

_No quiero tus explicaciones, no me importan, entendiste, sólo déjame decirte algo, a pesar de que no me ames, de que no quieras casarte conmigo lo harás, entendido, esa fue la condición para lograr la paz y pienso cumplirla, así que mejor resígnate, de acuerdo, no conseguirás que me vaya, así que no te esfuerces._

_Pero yo…_

_Y por favor, dile a tu hermana que ya no es necesario que idee planes para deshacerse de mí, no me importa lo que ustedes dos hagan, no me iré, no mientras el mundo me necesite, no lo haré. Ahora vete._

Algo estaba muy mal, ella creía que Azula y tú habían planeado todo, no podías creerlo, la sola idea de imaginarte planeando algo junto con tu hermano te causó escalofríos, era tan improbable, tan estúpidamente imposible que no podías creer que ella lo pensara.

_Katara cómo puedes…_

_Dije que te largaras, que no entiendes._

_Pero…_

_¡Zuko! Será mejor que te vayas, sobrino, por favor._

_Tío…_

_Ve a tu cuarto, te veo en un momento._

Saliste del cuarto sin entender que había pasado, acaso Katara pensaba que te habías aliado con tu hermana para… para deshacerte de ella, pero cómo… _a pesar de que no me ames_, como podía decir eso, ¡claro que la amabas!, más que a tu vida, no podía hablar en serio, no, no podía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Katara, tranquilízate, no es bueno que te alteres._

_Por qué tío, por qué me hizo eso, por qué._

_Calma, pequeña, ya no llores._

_Pero… acaso soy tan aborrecible, tan poca cosa que prefirió estar con Mai._

_No hablas así Katara, mi sobrino cometió un error._

_Él no me ama, tío, no me ama._

_No, Katara, no pienses eso, seguro hay una explicación para todo esto._

_Sí, y es horrible, él se harto de mí y buscó consuelo en Mai, ni siquiera sé si era la primera vez._

_No te atormentes pensando eso, pequeña, no vale la pena._

_Tío, no quiero que las flores se queden aquí, por favor lléveselas._

_Pero son hermosas, Katara, no quieres conservarlas._

_No, no quiero nada de él._

_Hija, esto no es bueno, te vas a casar con él en días, no crees que deberías escucharlo._

_No quiero escucharlo, si pudiera salir corriendo de aquí lo haría, pero no puedo, no debo._

_Te vas a sacrificar._

_Sí, lo más importante es mantener la paz._

_Quizá haya otras maneras._

_No voy a arriesgarme._

_Entonces te vas casar con mi sobrino aunque no lo ames._

_Yo lo amo, tío Iroh, por eso me duele lo que hizo._

_Entonces escúchalo._

_No puedo, no ahora._

_Podemos posponer la boda._

_No, no podemos, nos casaremos, si tengo que vivir a lado de alguien que no me ama por el resto de mi vida con tal de acabar con la guerra, eso haré._

_No seas terca Katara._

_No soy terca, tío, por favor déjeme sola, necesito pensar._

_Primero vas a comer, Ursa, no te muevas de aquí hasta que Katara haya terminado su comida._

_No tengo tres años._

_No actúes como tal._

_Bien._

_Entonces me voy._

_Las flores por favor._

_Piénsalo bien, Katara, son muy bellas._

_No las quiero._

_Quédate una._

_No._

_Katara, hazme caso._

_He dicho que no._

_Y yo he dicho que sí._

_Pero…_

_Escoge una._

_Está bien. _–Era en verdad el arreglo más hermoso que habías visto en tu vida, pero venía de la persona equivocada, viste todas las flores, no podías decidirte por una, entonces un brillo azul captó tu atención, _una orquídea boreal_, sólo las habías visto en el polo norte, eran tan raras, necesitaban de tantos cuidados, de una temperatura específica, y sólo la luz de la luna podía hacerles mostrar su verdadera belleza, cuando la luna las tocaba la aurora boreal aparecía reflejada en sus pétalos, de ahí venía su nombre.

_Listo._

_Excelente elección, es una flor que nunca antes había visto._

_Es una orquídea boreal, son originarias del polo norte._

_Vaya, es bellísima._

_Sí y muy rara también._

_Me alegro de que la conserves._

_Sí, yo también._

_Ves, tenía razón._

_Quizá._

_Ahora me voy, cuídala Ursa._

_Seguro._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Es una flor hermosa, Katara._

_Sí, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una, mi madre tenía una, mi padre la había traído del polo norte, estas flores duran muchísimo, nunca se marchitan si sabes cuidarlas, la flor de mi madre murió el mismo día que ella._

_Lo lamento mucho._

_No, está bien, usted no lo sabía, pero me alegra haberla conservado, supongo que así podré recordar a mi madre._

_Quita esa cara de tristeza, Katara, mejor vamos a comer, debes estar hambrienta._

_La verdad no, pero mejor como algo._

_Quieres que traiga agua para tu flor._

_Sí por favor, aunque de hecho necesito un recipiente, las flores necesitan hielo para mantenerse vivas._

_De acuerdo, mandaré por uno._

_Gracias._

Viste la flor y recordaste a tu madre, no, no podías dejar que la guerra continuara, no importaba si Zuko ya no te amaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Sobrino._

_Tío, pasa._

_Cómo estás._

_Cómo crees._

_Tienes que calmarte._

_Qué traes ahí._

_Tu arreglo._

_¿No lo quiso?_

_No._

_Y así quieres que me calme._

_Tienes que hacerlo._

_No puedo, ella… ella ya no me ama, ni siquiera me dejo explicarle._

_En verdad crees que ella no te ama._

_Qué otro motivo tendría para no escucharme, para negarme la oportunidad de disculparme._

_Si hubieras estado en su situación la hubieras dejado explicarte._

_¡Claro!_

_En serio._

_No, seguramente hubiera actuado igual o peor._

_Entonces._

_Pero si me amara…_

_Ella te ama, ni siquiera te atrevas a dudarlo, entendiste._

_¡Tío!_

_Te comportaste como un imbécil una vez, no lo hagas de nuevo, quieres, tienes cinco días antes de tu boda para hablar con ella y en caso de que no lo logres tienes una vida para hacerlo._

_Pero como puedo casarme con ella cuando…._

_Ah no, ni siquiera pienses en no casarte, entendido, tú te casaras con ella en cinco días y punto._

_Pero…._

_O acaso eres tú quien ya no la ama._

_¡Qué! Claro que no, yo la amo, tío, con todo mi corazón._

_Entonces no pienses idioteces, lo que hiciste fue algo muy grave, sobrino, no pidas que se le olvide enseguida, no sería Katara._

_Lo sé._

_Ya te dije, no te des por vencido._

_Tienes razón, haré lo que sea por convencerla._

_Ese es mi sobrino._

_Gracias tío._

_De nada, por cierto, a Katara le gustan las orquídeas boreales, quizá deberías conseguir más de esas._

_¿Orquídeas boreales?_

_Es una flor originaria del polo norte, venía una en el arreglo, la obligue a quedarse mínimo con una flor y ella escogió la única orquídea._

_Y eso de que me sirve._

_Se quedó con algo de tu regalo, sólo tienes que conseguir más de esas, conquístala._

_No necesité de eso la primera vez._

_Tengo que recordarte la tontería que cometiste para que así entiendas por qué necesitas reconquistarla._

_No, ya entendí._

_Bien, ahora te dejo, tengo cosas que hacer, bueno, en realidad no, pero supongo que tienes que pensar en lo que harás._

_Sí, gracias tío._

_De nada sobrino, ahora ponte a pensar._

_Sí, aunque creo que iré de nueva cuenta al pueblo, quizá pueda conseguir más orquídeas._

_Bien pensado, te dejo._

_Adiós._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_La comida estuvo deliciosa, muchas gracias Ursa._

_De nada Katara, me alegra que te haya gustado._

_Ahora que terminamos, haré hielo para mi flor._

_Sí, si no te molesta me gustaría verlo._

_¡Claro!_

Katara era una mujer muy hermosa, a sus 16 años su cuerpo estaba completamente formado, bueno, quizá se desarrollaría un poco más, pero estabas casi segura que no habría ya muchos más cambios, su cuerpo era como un reloj de arena muy fino, su cintura era en extremo pequeña, mientras que sus pechos y sus caderas eran simplemente perfectas, tu hijo no pudo hacer una mejor elección, además estaba el corazón y el coraje de la maestra agua, era la mujer perfecta para Zuko, te lo decía tu corazón de madre.

_Listo, ahora podrá crece como si estuviera en casa._

_¡Wow! Es asombroso lo que puedes hacer Katara._

_Gracias, lo único malo es que aquí el hielo no durara mucho, tendré que rehacer mi trabajo cada dos o tres horas._

_Es una lástima, quizá podamos buscar un lugar donde el calor no sea tan fuerte._

_Pero no he visto ningún lugar que pueda servir para eso._

_Quizá en el jardín, cerca del estanque._

_Quizá… pero mejor la dejo aquí, puedo cuidar de ella, dejare dicho que si ven que el molde comienza a deshacerse pongan la planta en agua muy fría con hielos._

_Estás segura, Katara._

_Sí, Ursa, además prefiero tenerla cerca. –_Claro no querías decirle a tu futura suegra que lo que no querías era pararte otra vez en el jardín, no podías, era su lugar favorito, estaba lleno de recuerdos, recuerdos que querías borrar.

_Está bien, pequeña, sabes, voy a tener que dejarte, si necesitas cualquier cosa sólo pídelo, de acuerdo._

_Sí, aunque creo que hoy me quedare en mi cuarto, quiero descansar para recuperar mis fuerzas, mañana será un día difícil, si no mal recuerdo es la prueba del vestido._

_¡Es cierto! Lo había olvidado._

_Sí, además tenemos que ultimar detalles, ya casi todo está listo, pero no quiero que nada salga mal, vendrá mucha gente._

_Sí, los más importantes mandatarios._

_Ni lo mencione, prefiero no pensar en ello._

_Te vas a ver preciosa ese día._

_Eso espero. _–Aunque en realidad ya no te importaba.

_Entonces te dejo descansar._

_Gracias Ursa, que descanses._

_Igualmente, sueña con los angelitos._

_Igual._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Buenas tardes, príncipe Zuko, es un placer tenerlo de vuelta tan pronto._

_Gracias._

_Le gustó el arreglo a la señorita Katara._

_Sí, muchas gracias, le encantó. _–Sí, claro, seguro por eso te lo regreso.

_Dígame, en que puedo servirle._

_Vera, quería saber si tiene más orquídeas boreales._

_¿Orquídeas boreales?_

_Sí, es la flor favorita de Katara y cuando la vio en el arreglo le fascinó, me estaba preguntado si tendría más de esas flores._

_No… no, tengo ninguna otra, de hecho era la única, pero supuse que debía dársela, sobre todo porque pensé que la señorita Katara sabría cuidar de ella. Es muy difícil tener esas flores aquí, yo gasté mucho para mantener esa, de hecho debería tener cientos de ellas, pero no sobrevivieron._

_Ya veo… cree que pueda conseguirlas en otra parte._

_Sólo en el polo norte, príncipe, y ni siquiera le aseguro que soporten el viaje._

_Me hubiera encantado darle más de esas flores._

_Disculpe su majestad, yo quisiera ayudarle, pero…_

_No, no se preocupe, será en otra ocasión, hasta luego._

_Espere príncipe Zuko, creo que puedo hacer algo por usted, si la orquídea boreal le gustó a la señorita Katara, seguro le gustara esta flor, deme un segundo._

_De acuerdo. _–Aceptaste más por cortesía que por otra cosa, no querías otra flor, necesitabas reconquistar a Katara con cosas que le gustaran, y a ella le gustaban las orquídeas boreales.

_¡Aquí está! Esta es una flor especial, única en su tipo, es la única existente._

_¿La única? Por qué._

_Es mi creación, príncipe Zuko, yo cree esta flor para mi esposa, que en paz descanse._

_Oh… en ese caso no puedo tenerla._

_No, no, al contrario, sería un honor para ambos que la flor pase a manos de la señorita Katara, la futura mujer del príncipe de la Nación del Fuego._

_Pero… ¿está seguro?_

_Sí, muy seguro, por favor hágame el honor de llevársela a su prometida._

_Muchísimas gracias, esto significara mucho para ella._

_Es un placer, su majestad, esta flor es muy especial, la llamamos __**amanecer**__, es muy parecida a la orquídea boreal, sólo que en lugar de mostrar los colores de la aurora boreal cuando la luna toca sus pétalos, esta flor recrea los colores del amanecer cuando el sol la toca._

_Es hermosa._

_Gracias, espero le guste a su prometida._

_Cómo debo de cuidarla._

_Es fácil, la flor necesita estar caliente, manténganla dentro de un recipiente con agua caliente, no debe de tocar agua fría._

_Está bien, debo tener los mismos cuidados con la orquídea._

_Algo parecido, pero no se preocupe, estoy seguro que su prometida sabrá cómo cuidar de la orquídea._

_Está bien y de nuevo gracias._

_Hasta luego, príncipe._

_Adiós._

Si esta flor no convencía a Katara de lo mucho que la amabas no sabías que lo haría.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Mi amada Kanna, espero que no te moleste que le haya dado tus flores al joven príncipe, estoy seguro de que la joven Katara las cuidara muy bien, la he visto de lejos y sus ojos están llenos de amor y paciencia, y son azules como lo eran tus hermosos ojos, recuerdo cuando recién te conocí, estaba tan lejos de mi nación, en un lugar tan extraño y contrario a lo que estaba acostumbrado, el polo norte no era el mejor lugar para un maestra fuego, y sin embargo, ahí encontré a mi alma gemela._

_Estoy seguro que estás feliz de lo que hice, sé que el príncipe Zuko y la señorita Katara cuidaran bien de tus flores, fueron el perfecto símbolo de nuestro amor y ahora representaran el amor de otra pareja como nosotros, tan contraria y tan parecida, fuego y agua, amanecer y anochecer._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No sabías cuanto tiempo llevabas mirando fijamente la flor, simplemente te perdiste en tus recuerdos, viste a tu madre, a tu hermano, a tu padre, todo lo que habías pasado en los últimos años, evitando dentro de lo posible la presencia de cierta persona dentro de tus recuerdos, claro no siempre salías victoriosa, como recién había pasado, no podías odiarlo aunque quisieras. De repente unos golpes en tu puerto te sacaron de tu ensoñación.

_Adelante._ –No, no de nuevo él, por qué no te dejaba en paz.

_Katara, espera, antes de que me corras déjame hablar. _–Eso era justo lo que no querías, no querías escucharlo.

_No, vete._

_Katara espera, mira, te traje algo._

_Devolví tu regalo anterior qué te hace pensar que aceptare este._

_No lo sé, quizá que no es sólo mi regalo._

_Explícate._

_Cuando supe que habías tomado una de las flores del arreglo…_

_Iroh me obligó._

_Eso no importa, déjame terminar, por favor._

_Bien._

_De acuerdo, mi tío me dijo que habías escogido la orquídea boreal, una flor del polo norte, en cuanto supe eso quise investigar si había alguna más por aquí, quería regalártelas._

_Que considerado. _–Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchabas el sarcasmo en sus labios, al menos no dirigido a ti, dolía.

_Aún no termino._

_Como sea._

_Entonces fui con el vendedor, él me dijo que la orquídea que tienes es la única que sobrevivió de cientos que logró traer._

_Obvio, el clima no es el apropiado._

_Él dijo lo mismo, pero entonces me ofreció esta otra flor._

Tus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, era una de las flores más bellas que hubieras visto en la vida, su forma era muy parecida a la de tu flor, también era una orquídea, pero su color era un rojo encendido, era bellísima.

Algo dentro de ti se incendió al verla tan sorprendida con la flor, ya no estaba a la defensiva, quizá si eras lo bastante cuidadoso, si intentabas hablar con ella sin ser muy agresivo, sin mencionar el asunto tan abruptamente.

_Es hermosa._

_Fue un regalo que el hombre le dio a su esposa, según me dijo es la única que existe._

_Pero entonces no puedo tenerla, es de su esposa._

_Su esposa murió, el hombre me dijo que estaría honrado de que tú la tuvieras, que estaba seguro que la cuidarías muy bien, dijo que por esa misma razón te había dado la orquídea._

_¡La! No puedo creerlo, pero qué pasara si no sé cuidarla._

_No tienes que preocuparte, he preparado todo, el hombre me dijo que lo único que necesitaba era estar en contacto con agua caliente, me dijo que el agua fría nunca debía tocarla._

_Ya veo, es muy parecida a mi orquídea boreal, sólo que mi flor no soporta el agua caliente y debe mantenerse en agua helada._

_Sí, él me dijo que eran muy parecidas, incluso en los cuidados._

_Aunque no sé como mantendré el agua caliente._

_Bromeas, ¿verdad?_

_Disculpa._

_Kat, debo recordarte que estás en la Nación del Fuego. _–No, obvio no tenía que recordarte nada, aunque al llamarte así, de nuevo, toda tu furia volvía a ti, algo que habías olvidado en cuanto viste la flor, no podías bajar la guardia, no caerías en sus juegos.

_No, no tienes que recordarme nada, pero yo a ti si debo hacerte un recordatorio, no quiero que me llames Kat. _–Ahí estaba de nuevo el trato frío, ibas tan bien, por qué tenías que arruinarlo.

_Disculpa._

_Ahora dime cómo haré para mantener viva mi otra flor, aunque esté en la Nación del Fuego no tengo a mi disposición a un maestro fuego que caliente el agua cada que ésta se enfríe._

_Yo podría hacerlo si quisieras, no me molestaría para nada._

_Creo que mejor regresamos la flor._

_No, no, espera, de hecho pensé en eso y por eso coloqué la flor en este recipiente, está hecho con cristales de Ba Sing Se, sirve para mantener la temperatura y no permite que el calor salga, así tu flor se mantendrá caliente y sin problemas._

_Bien, gracias._

_De hecho traje otro para que puedas colocar la primera flor, supongo que estabas teniendo problemas con ella._

_No, pero si este recipiente mantiene la temperatura me servirá mucho._

_Me alegro, quizá puedas poner las flores en la ventana._

_Sí, es una buena idea, son hermosas._

_El hombre también me dijo que la flor se llama amanecer y que de hecho cuando el sol la toca muestra los colores del fenómeno que le da nombre._

_Justo como la orquídea boreal._

_Disculpa._

_La orquídea boreal muestra los colores de la aurora boreal cuando la luz de la luna toca sus pétalos._

_No sabía._

_Ahora ya lo sabes._

_Sí, gracias._

_Ahora ya puedes irte, gracias._

_Katara, por favor…_

_Por favor qué Zuko, ya te dije en la tarde que no quiero escucharte, ya acepté tu regalo, pero no quiero nada más de ti, así que si eres tan amable déjame en paz._

_Está bien, pero no dejare de intentar._

_Yo espero que sí._

Ibas a salir de su cuarto cuando su mano en tu hombro te detuvo.

_Olvide decir, gracias, las flores son hermosas, en verdad._

_De nada, me alegra que te hayan gustado._

_Sí, mucho._

_Adiós._

_Adiós._

Suponías que no podías pedir mucho más, aún había tiempo, de hecho tenías todo la vida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando lo viste salir corriste a tu cama y dejaste que las lágrimas que llevabas conteniendo corrieran libres por tus mejillas, odiabas odiarlo, no podías, no querías, se te rompía el corazón con sólo verlo, querías abrazarlo, besarlo, pero cada vez que lo veías no podías evitar que la imagen de Mai te atormentara y algo peor, no podías dejar de oír como él gritaba su nombre, su voz estaba llena de deseo, de pasión, todo eso había despertado ella en él, no tú, no podías con eso, él había estado con ella, no contigo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cerraste la puerta y esperaste afuera, quizá oyeras algo, y vaya que lo hiciste, oíste como lloraba, no querías escuchar eso, no podías soportarlo, cada lágrima suya era tu culpa, sólo tuya, eras un maldito, un desgraciado, cómo pudiste lastimarla así, ella era perfecta, tú, un maldito imbécil despreciable. Te arrepentías tanto de tus actos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Katara, ya es hora, ya llego la modista, ven al salón para probarte el vestido._

_Voy, salgo en seguida._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Zuko, el sastre ya llegó, tienes que venir a probarte el traje._

_Voy tío, gracias._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Buenos días, madame Yuriko._

_Lay Ursa, señorita Katara, buenos días._

_Cómo quedaron los vestidos, Yuriko._

_Perfectos su majestad, no podrá creer tanta perfección._

_Eso espero, quiero lo mejor para mi nuera._

_Y eso tendrá, también el traje del príncipe Zuko es perfecto, mi colega hizo un magnífico trabajo._

_Eso esperamos._

_Katara, querida, quieres probarte el primero de los vestidos._

_Sí, claro._

_Permítame, señorita, este es el vestido que diseñamos para después de la ceremonia, es elegante y práctico le permitirá bailar con el príncipe y tener toda la libertad de movimiento que quiera._

_Es hermoso, madame Yuriko._

_Gracias, ahora haga el honor de probárselo._

_Enseguida._

El primer vestido era impresionante, era azul cerúleo, se ceñía perfectamente a tu cuerpo, dejando completamente al descubierto tus hombros, no tenía ni tirantes ni nada, la parte del torso se pegaba a ti como una segunda piel y a la altura de la cintura tenía una cinta de un azul más oscuro que acentuaba la pequeñez de tu talle, después caía libremente, la falda no era ni muy angosta ni muy amplia, pero como había dicho Yuriko te daba libertad de movimiento, la parte trasera del vestido tenía una pequeña cola, nada ostentoso, supusiste que era algo simbólico, finalmente era un vestido de bodas, simplemente te encantó como te veías con él.

_Katara, te ves hermosa._

_Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, my lady, su nuera luce preciosa en ese vestido._

_En verdad creen que luzco bien._

_El joven príncipe no querrá que nadie se le acerqué, señorita Katara. _–Curioso, en este momento al único que no querías cerca era a Zuko.

_Gracias._

_Bien, ahora probemos el vestido de la ceremonia, necesitara ayuda con él, así que se cambiara aquí._

_Está bien._

El vestido con el que te casarías te dejó simplemente sin palabras, era simplemente fantástico, era de un blanco inmaculado, aunque en algunas partes la tela tenía hermosos reflejos azules, no podías hablar de la emoción, este vestido igual que el anterior no tenía mangas ni tirantes, simplemente se ceñía a tu pecho, para atarlo a tu cuerpo Yuriko utilizó una especie de corsé que de nueva cuenta acentuaba tu cintura, la parte delantera estaba cubierta por diminutos diamantes que hacían brillar la tela, era espectacular.

La falda era amplísima, y terminaba en una larga cola, y aunque no era muy práctico te encantó, te verías hermosa el día más importante de tu vida, como siempre habías soñado, claro, ahora las circunstancias no eran las que querías, pero no se podía tener todo en la vida, para completar el atuendo usaste unos zapatos que se habían confeccionado con la mista tela del vestido, simplemente era perfecto.

_Es perfecto, no crees Katara._

_Sí, es muy hermoso._

_Su hijo es muy afortunado, lady Ursa._

_Pensamos igual._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Zuko, el traje es perfecto, lucirás espectacular el día de la boda._

_Gracias, tío, eso espero._

_Créame, príncipe Zuko, su futura esposa no lo dejara por nada._

Eso mismo esperabas.

_No crees que es un poco ostentoso, tío._

_Sólo lo mejor para mi hijo._

_Padre, pensé que estabas muy ocupado._

_Así era, pero quería ver cómo te quedaba el traje._

_Y qué opinas._

_Justo lo que esperaba del señor Nakura._

_Se lo agradezco lord Ozai._

_A ti te gusta, Zuko._

_Sí, pero creo que es muy ostentoso y un poco estorboso._

_Jajaja, sí, tienes razón, pero puedes deshacerte de una parte del traje para estar más cómodo en la recepción._

_Eso es cierto, príncipe, ahora le muestro._

_Gracias._

Tu traje era de un rojo quemado, con pequeños vivos amarillos en la parte alta, que se conformaba por unas grandes y pesadas hombreras, a simple vista parecía sencillo, pero era todo un arte ponerte todo eso, los pantalones eran amplios y muy cómodos, era lo que más te gustaba de todo, aunque si eras objetivo te veías muy bien, el color resaltaba la palidez de tu piel, lo cual era bueno, te hacía ver más apuesto, ni siquiera tu cicatriz arruinaba el conjunto, te veías muy bien.

_Es muy sencillo, príncipe, la pesada capa que cubre sus hombros puede quitarse fácilmente, en realidad ésta está unida a las hombreras, así que si se quita éstas sólo quedará vestido con el traje de gala de la Nación del Fuego, le aseguro que se verá igual de elegante, puedo afirmarle que quedará muy bien con su prometida, además he visto el trabajo de mi colega y debo decir que es muy bueno._

Morías por ver a Katara, ya querías que fuera el día de su boda, aunque esperabas poder solucionar todo antes de ese día, no querías arruinar el día más importante en la vida de tu amada maestra agua.

_Me imagino, Katara seguro lucirá hermosa._

_Cual debe, mi señor._

_No crees que deberías pedir la opinión de tu madre, Zuko._

_Pero ella está ocupada con Katara._

_Puedes ir a buscarla, quizá ya hayan acabado._

_No creo, padre, la prueba de los vestidos es muy tardada._

_Nada pierdes._

_Eso es cierto._

_Anda ve, no creo que necesites ponerte las hombreras, con que le muestres le traje será suficiente._

_De acuerdo, regreso enseguida._

_Qué pretendes, Ozai._

_Darle un regalo a mi hijo._

_Cómo._

_Antes de venir a aquí pase por el salón donde está Katara. Estaban terminando la prueba del vestido, sólo faltaba que ella se probara el conjunto que usará en su noche de bodas._

_Así que por eso mandaste a Zuko._

_Sí._

_Eres perverso._

_Soy un genio._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Afortunadamente el salón donde debía estar tu madre quedaba muy cerca de la cámara donde se llevo a cabo la prueba de los trajes, así que llegaste rápidamente, en cuanto estuviste enfrente los guardias abrieron las puertas para ti. Casi mueres de un ataque cardíaco al entrar al cuarto, la mujer más hermosa y sensual estaba parada ahí, en medio del salón, cubierta sólo por unas prendas diminutas de una tela blanca, sus piernas era largas y bien formadas, era asombrosa, y sus pechos, Agni, no habías visto otra mujer así en la vida.

_¡Zuko!_

_Per… perdón Katara._

_Hijo, sal de aquí ahora mismo._

_Sí, sí, lo siento, perdón._

Antes de salir corriendo del salón volteaste a verla una última vez, era hermosísima, cuando volteaste a ver su cara te alegró ver un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, aún la sonrojabas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Qué hacía ahí, además era de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda, aunque si eras honesta no había visto tu vestido, de hecho habías gritado por qué no tenías puesto nada, bueno, sí, pero las prendas que tenías sobre ti era parecido a no tener nada, eran tan pequeñas, era el conjunto que madame Yuriko había diseñado para tu noche de bodas, era un conjunto de seda blanco, consistente en un top extremadamente ceñido a tu pecho y unas braguitas diminutas.

Casi te da un infarto cuando lo viste ahí, de pie, mirándote, sus ojos estaban llenos de… de deseo, te sentiste completamente desnuda bajo esa mirada, no podías creer que él te viera así, no era cierto, seguro te estabas imaginando cosas.

_Qué hacía Zuko aquí._

_Calma Katara, afortunadamente no vio el vestido._

_Eso no importa._

_Claro que sí, señorita, es lo más importantes._

_Ya, ya, tranquilízate hija, no fue nada. –_¡Nada! Cómo podían decir eso, él te había visto casi desnuda, acaso era nada.

_Cómo pueden decir eso._

_Lady Ursa tiene razón, señorita, finalmente el joven príncipe la vera… con menos ropa en su noche de bodas._

Querías matar a alguien, habías olvidado eso, tu noche de bodas, cómo harías para evitarla, no podían dar que hablar, lo cual significaba que tú tendrías que pasar esa noche con Zuko, no podías creerlo, lo habías olvidado, qué harías.

_Vamos, Katara, tranquilízate y vete a cambiar, es hora de comer y no queremos tener a los hombres esperando._

_Sí, tienes razón, ahora vuelvo._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Corriste tan rápido como podías, aún así la visión de Katara semi-desnuda no se borro de tu mente, cómo se iba a borrar, al contrario, era como si estuviera grabada con fuego, además algo en ti había reaccionado inmediatamente al verla, era vergonzoso, no podías controlarte, entraste corriendo a la cámara donde tu padre, tu tío y el sastre esperaban.

_Y… qué le pareció a tu madre._

_Eh… qué._

_Pregunté que qué le pareció el traje a tu madre._

_No… no tuve tiempo de preguntar, pero supongo que está bien, mejor démonos prisa, es hora de comer._

_Sí, tienes razón, permite que el sastre te ayude._

_¡No! No, yo puedo hacerlo, gracias._

_Está bien, como quieras._

Ozai, eras un genio, tu plan había salido a la perfección, o al menos eso esperabas.

_Eres de lo peor hermano._

_Te puedo asegurar que Zuko me está muy agradecido._

_Jajaja, no lo sé, pero quizá tengas mucha razón._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Ursa, Katara, las estábamos esperando._

_Perdona Ozai, la prueba tomó más tiempo del que pensé._

_Está bien, no importa, tomen asiento._

_Por cierto, Ursa, mande a Zuko a verte, queríamos saber tu punto de vista, pero me dijo que no pudo hablar contigo._

_Ah sí, sí, es que estábamos muy ocupadas, pero estoy segura que el traje es perfecto._

En cuanto Ozai habló no pudieron contener la vergüenza, hecho que hizo que la impresión la comida tomara un curso equivocado y provocara que casi se ahogaran, ambos.

_Todo bien, chicos._

_Sí, padre, gracias, acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a entrenar, con permiso._

_Yo debo… debo ir a ultimar unos detalles para la boda, con permiso._

_Con cuidado._

_Sí. _–De nuevo contestaron al unísono.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Creen que todo salga bien._

_Eso espero._

_Yo creo que sí, se aman demasiado._

_Pero…_

_En el amor no hay pero que valga, no creen._

_Sí, en eso tienes razón._

_Ya veremos cómo solucionan esto._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Katara, espera, por favor._

_¡Qué quieres!_

_Este… yo… bueno, pues yo… quería pedirte disculpas._

_Ah… eso, ya no importa, ni lo menciones._

_Bien, gracias._

_Es todo._

_Sí, bueno no, quisiera saber si necesitas ayuda con los preparativos de la boda._

_No, ya tengo todo listo._

_Segura… podría ayudarte._

_No, sólo me falta ver las confirmaciones para reordenar las mesas, se supone que todos tenían que mandar un mensaje antes de hoy, así que ahora voy a revisar eso._

_¿Puedo ayudarte?_

_Es muy aburrido._

_Contigo no lo creo._

_Zuko, déjame dejarte algo muy claro, ¿sí?, si me caso contigo no es por otra cosas más que para preservar la paz, si no fuera por eso yo ya no estaría aquí, así que ya no te esfuerces en parecer lindo, de acuerdo, tú ya no me importas._

_¡Eso no es cierto!_

_Me estás llamando mentirosa._

_Sí, eres una mentirosa._

_¡Cómo te atreves!_

_Te sonrojaste cuando te vi._

_No es cierto._

_Mientes de nuevo._

_Bien, me sonroje y qué, yo aún tengo vergüenza, no me gusta que cualquiera me vea._

_Yo no soy cualquiera, soy tu prometido._

_No porque yo quiera._

_Entonces rompe el compromiso._

_Eso es lo que quieres, pero no lo haré, entendiste, tendrás que seguir con tus encuentros furtivos con Mai, sólo te voy a pedir que intentes que no me entere, quieres._

_Mai no es mi amante, la corrí después de…_

_¡Cállate! No me importa, si ella no está o si tienes a alguien más es tu problema, no el mío, pero ya no me importa, entiendes, haz lo que quieras, sólo intenta no hacerme el hazmerreír de todos._

_Katara, por favor, déjame hablar._

_No me interesa, con permiso._

¡Arg! Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que creías, pero no te darías por vencido, estaba celosa, eso era una buena señal, eso aunado al sonrojo te daba esperanzas, ella debía amarte igual que tú a ella. Ahora sólo tenías que correr tras ella.

Qué no pensaba dejarte en paz, cómo se atrevía a seguirte, acaso pretendía hacerte la vida imposible, no le basto con engañarte, maldito.

_Espera, tengo derecho a saber todo respecto a mi boda._

_Já, cómo si te importara._

_Claro que me importa y mejor deja de correr, sabes que puedo alcanzarte sin dificultad._

_Arrogante._

_Pero te encanta._

_Vete al diablo._

_Entonces me dejas ayudarte._

_Haz lo que quieras._

_Bien, por cierto, han mandado algunos regalos._

_Sí, todos han enviado ya los regalos, no es de buen gusto llegar a la boda con regalos, bueno, no lo es aquí._

_Cierto, lo olvidaba._

_Si quieres puedes ver los regalos._

_Pero eso debemos hacerlo juntos._

_No me interesa que lo hagas solo._

_Pero a mí, sí._

_Como quieras._

_Te parece que revisemos rápidamente las confirmaciones y después vayamos a ver los regalos._

_Si quieres._

_Perfecto, tenemos todavía cuatro días antes de la boda, eso nos deja tiempo para hacer muchas cosas._

_Yo no quiero hacer nada contigo._

_Katara, vamos._

_Iremos a ver la lista, después veremos algunos regalos y después me dejas en paz, ¿sí?_

_¿Es tu mejor oferta?_

_Sí._

_Acepto._


End file.
